


Jon Sims and His Two Lovely Partners

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Other, Use of it/it's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Titles a work in progressBunch of JonGerryMichael oneshots all are going to be 200-350 words because I'm trying to write one every day :)Most of these will be based on prompts
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Michael | The Distortion/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Martin Meets Michael!

**Author's Note:**

> This 'eh' but I like it
> 
> And this one is not based on a prompt

Martin was saying something to him, that was about all Jon knew at the moment. He hadn't slept very well last night and then he came into work early, and between the energy he was using to keep himself upright and the energy to not just die right then and there, there wasn't enough energy to actually hear words. 

He was so focused on not falling asleep, that the only thing that pulled him from his stupor was when Martin gasped. 

"What's wrong, Martin?", Jon asked. He thought he heard a very slight staticky sound, but tired ears will hear what they want too. 

"I believe he's scared of me", A staticky, joy filled, voice came from behind him, and then Jon felt something weigh down the back of his chair. He made no move to look at the thing behind him, he just sighed in relief 

"Hello Michael, is something wrong?"

"I'm just bored, Gerry is out 'shopping for books' and so I thought I'd drop by" 

"Well I'd love to hang out but I'm working and also exhausted", Jon told it

"How are you being so casual Jon?", Martin asked, he was pretty sure Michael had stabbed Jon in the past. 

"One is usually that way when with their partners", Jon told him, "Now if both of you will excuse me I'm going to take a nap"

He wasn't kidding, he fell asleep right then and there. Leaving a dumbfounded Martin and a laughing Michael alone with each other. 

"I've got him", Michael assured Martin. And so, still shocked, Martin was about to leave but paused at the doorway. 

Before he could speak Michael did. 

"I'm not going hurt him. I might be a monster but I'm not abusive", It told him. 

"Well", Martin began, and then he paused, "Thank you I guess"

"It's not a big deal", Michael shrugged, as it laid a blanket, that it got from only the eye knows where, across Jon. 

Martin grinned a very strained grin and shut the door as he left the office. 


	2. Better Organizational Skills Are Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Jon accidentally puts on Gerry and Michael's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key hate this

"What are you wearing?", Tim asked when he saw Jon. It was a fair question since his boss was currently wearing an old t-shirt with a bunch of bullets on it and it was faded to the point that he couldn't make out the words, a pair of red jeans, some high tops, and a coat, which was the only thing Tim could recognize, that he wore when it was chilly outside. 

Jon looked down at himself, whispered a very quiet "fuck" and then turned to Tim, "I wasn't paying attention when I got dressed this morning, just grabbed the first things I saw"

"That explains a lot", Tim said, "But, and I hope you don't take offense to this, none of what you're wearing seems like something you would own"

"That's probably because It's not something I own", He said, "Well besides the converse, those are mine"

"Who's are they then?", Tim asked, normally he would assume that it was a partner's and probably tease him, but for some reason he couldn't quite wrap his head around that. Jon just didn't seem like the dating type. 

"My-", Jon began but Sasha entered at that moment and said. 

"Jon why are you dressed like a character from an early 2000's coming of age movie?"

Jon didn't answer he just laughed, which surprised the other two a little. Once he finished Tim asked his question again. 

"Oh, they're my partners'", Jon said, "Sometimes our clothes get mixed up"

His two assistants gaped at him, but when they didn't respond Jon just continued his way to his office. 

"Jon's dating someone?" Tim asked a moment later, Sasha just nodded and that's when Martin walked in. They glanced at each other and silently agreed not to tell him.   
\--

Jon got a text message, a few minutes after he entered his office: 

**Gerry** : have you seen my mcr shirt?

 **Jon** : I'm wearing it

 **Gerry** : at work?

 **Jon** : grabbed it on accident

 **Gerry** : okay but i thought you had a meeting today

 **Jon** : shit

 **Gerry** : want me to bring you something else?

 **Jon** : please

 **Gerry** : will do

 **Jon** : see you soon love you

 **Gerry** : love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
